Jumping worlds again
by Banchy
Summary: PG-13 due to violence. Cross over from GW to HP
1. Missing Manson

I own most of the books the DVD of the first movie and can't wait for the second movie of Harry Potter.   


Ch.1   
Missing Man-son   


July 30 

Savanna and Jason where sitting in the school AV room when the heard a news flash come over her portably radio. 

"This just in" Stated the reporter "Marilyn Manson has gone missing. I repeat Marilyn Manson has gone missing. As was stated early by his manger he had gone to his dressing room to gear up. When it was time to go stage he was simply gone. Marilyn was in London England doing a show for his European tour that started Monday. 

*Click* 

"Who cares," said Savanna "he probably just wanted a vacation." 

"More like a publicity stunt" retorted Jason.   


Amy was sitting watching Much Music when they interrupted the show to bring a live update on the missing Man-son. 

"We sitting right where it all happen forks. Right now the London police force are searching the dress room for clues as to what happen the night Marilyn disappear." 

*Flick* 

"Boring" said Amy changing the channel. 

Niki and Trel were mall walking when the saw a lager group of people watching something on a television. Walking over to get a closer look a what was going on they could hear some boys talking about someone disappear while looking a newspaper. Niki walked over and asked 

"Who was it that disappear?" 

"Marilyn Manson has." Said the 1st boy 

"Where have you been the moon." Said the 2nd boy 

The third boy just shook his head and hands her the paper. Returning to Trel and showing her the headline.   
*Toss* 

Niki said "So what do you think?" 

"Who cares. Want to get some lunch and think of a way to get back." stated Trel blankly. 

At a party someone came up to Matt and told him about Marilyn Manson's disappearance 

*Shrug* 

Will think about it later 

Aug 13 

That night during one of their discussion/brooding sessions everyone received an E-mail   
at about the same time.   


To: sw@gundamwing.net , am@gundamwing.net , mm@gundamwing.net , ns@gundamwing.net , js@gundamwing.net , ta@gundamwing.net   
From: omnipresence@theforce.com   
Subject: New Job   
Date: Aug. 13 22:03 

Dear American Pilots , or new students: 

You are once again required to put your mortal life and soul in peril for a good cause. 

Details to follow. 

Sincerly:   
The Force.   


After reading the E-mail the entire screen turns to black with stars shooting out of it. All of a sudden the pilots feel drowsy and very sleepy. 

Upon waking the 6 friends find themselves sitting on a bench hunched over one another, as they sort themselves out a giant shadow falls upon them. 

The group looks up to see a huge man that owns the shadow , disheveled in appearance with black hair and a black beard. The smile on his face reached all the way to his beetle black eyes as his booming voice re-affirmed his friendly nature. 

"So you must be the ones Dumbledore sent me to fetch up then , well then come on , up and at it .... haven't got all day you know " 

~~~~~oO{@}Oo~~~~ 

Well here the first chapter hope you like. Next one up soon. If not later tonight. 


	2. Meeting Dumbledore

Here is chapter 2 bought to by Banchy and Talian hope you like it. 

Ch. 2 

Meeting Dumbledore 

Aug. 14 

"Your Hagrid..." came Amy's startled voice. Her eyes wide as she made the connection. 

"Yup, guess I am, and your Savanna, Jason, Amy, Matthew, Nikita and Trela from what I gather, but now's not the time to dally around, have got to get back soon now as Dumbledore wants a word with you lot" 

"You mean Hagrid... Like "THE" Hagrid from Harry Potter ... the books...?" Savanna says, bouncing on her toes, all of a sudden fully awake. "So that would mean we're likely at King's Cross Station right.... Platform 9 3/4" 

"But ... where's the red train" came a miffed voice that belonged to Jason as he looked over the deserted station. 

"It's 2 am here, that train is only for school purposes, after all how'd you think we'd get all those kids back and forths but don't worry, you'll get to see it sooner or later I'd think" he laughed, for new kids they sure clued in quick enough 

"Umm.... Hold up a minute. What do you mean it 2 am, What red train, Who or what is Dumbledore, how do you know walking mountain over there." Stated Trel digging her heels in and wasn't going anywhere until she got some answers. 

"Harry Potter you mean the Movie that is coming out ... I think I've heard off it." Said Niki 

"Yah the one with the flying blue car and white hair scary looking dude." retorted Matt helpfully 

"What do ya mean you don't know... you haven't read any of the books?" was Hagrid's incredulous voice 

"Oh so you guys know about the books?" Amy asked, after all in the books they took great care to hide all this stuff from what they called 'muggles'. 

"Of course we know about them, she is a witch after all, course Dumbledore supported her idea, sort of a way to let everyone know about the dangers that can be out there that they'd never even see ... sides most muggles just think it's fiction anyway.... Sort of a fairy tale you know...." his voice trailed off "... but we'd better be off, come on and grab hold of my coat here and it'll be done soon enough" 

"Hold on here, you still haven't answered even one of my questions... Is this a movie or a book that we are talking about cause now you've got me confused" still digging her heels in replies Trel. 

"Both" says Savanna and Jason in almost perfect unison, Savanna goes on to explain. 

"It's a movie that is based off the books, now if you'll just move it you can read my copy of the book later and get your answers... Come on...." 

"Well it is a place of magic, maybe someone will have an answer about what we were talking about over lunch" was Niki's thoughtful addition. 

After a few moments of consideration Trel finally decides to go "All right I'll go." 

"Great! Grab a hold of the sleeve and we'll be on our way." Hagrid sighed in aspiration. 

When he is sure everyone has a good grip of his jacket he disapparate. Everyone felt like they where in two place a once then whole once again. 

"Well that was fun… Not!" Said Niki 

"How is everyone?" asked Matt very concerned for his team. 

"Well at least I'm in one piece" grunted Trel. Feeling a bit dizzy. 

"I think that was the bomb," said Amy looking around to see where they went. 

"Ooh can we do that again. I wonder if I could learn that. It would come in very handy." Savanna giggled 

"Hay why aren't we at Hogwarts?" asked Jason sounding even more disappointed. 

"Really Jason you should know by now, you can't just apparate or disapparate into Hogwarts because Hermione always telling Harry and Ron that." Retorts Amy 

"Ha ha ha, You really know you're stuff there." Laughed Hagrid. Amy beamed up at their giant escort feeling very please with herself. 

"Umm where are we now and where are we going? Asked a now very confused Trel, glancing at the street of very odd-looking buildings. 

"I know we're in Hogsmeade," shouted Savanna. "There is Honeydukes and Zonko's" 

"Oh and there is the Shrieking Shack over there on the hill." Interrupted Amy. 

"So that means that there's the way to Hogwarts," stated Jason catching the other two excitement. Jason started walking towards the lane that would take them to the school. 

"Yah that's the way to the school but it not where we're going." 

Matt, Niki, and Trel all trade glances that said at least some of them new what was going on, but for the rest us who have no clue best be on guard. If Hagrid saw the exchange he never said anything. 

"Well best be off some of us need some sleep this night." Starting towards the other end of the sleeping village. Then turns down one of the side streets and continue to walk to the very end. Then make his way up to a very long driveway. The six pilots where practically running to keep up with Hagrid. 

"Well here we 1313 hollow wood crest." Hagrid said cheerfully. They all looked up to a very old and spooky looking house. "Well best be off, got to get back to Fang and feed Fluffy. Just go up and ring the bell, no hag lives here, besides you expected." At that Hagrid turns and leave the group standing in front of the house. 

"Umm I don't remember this in any of the books. How about you Savanna?" asked Amy 

"No I don't think so." Said Savanna   
  


"What do we do now?" asked Jason 

"Oh come on so it not in your books but we did and saw a lot of things that weren't in the show." Trel said as she was going up the stairs with Niki. 

Matt quickly followed the girls lead and rang the bell. The three others started up the steps, as the door was open. Standing there was a tall lanky bedraggled looking man. 

"Professor Lupin" Shouted Amy 

"Just call me Remus, or Lupin I'm not a teacher per say any more." Lupin interjected. 

Everyone had a confused look at this statement. 

"Don't worry so much everything will be explained in due time. Come in and meet your new headmaster." 

Entering the house as a group Savanna, Amy, and Jason were a little more subdued then before. Apprehension steeling itself over the group. Walking down the hallways towards the glowing embers of a dying fire at the far side of the room , at the end of the hall. Entering the room they saw bunch of fluffy armchairs which pointed towards the fire, pictures of old people sleeping in there frames, a huge black dog sleeping by the fire, and very beautiful fiery bird perched on the back of one of the chairs. 

The room was warm and cozy and one of the pictures was comfortably snoring , the apprehension was growing but no one said a word. Lupin came into the room behind the group and cleared his throat , causing those who had taken no notice of his silent approach to jump. 

"Savanna , Jason , Amy , Matthew , Trela and Nikita .... may I introduce Albus Dumbledore , headmaster at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry" he introduces the back of a chair which slowly turns to reveal and old man wearing an emerald green robe , his white beard reaching down to his belt , with half moon spectacles gracing his twinkling eyes. 

"Thank you Lupin but that won't be necessary , I am sure that these very talented young ones already know who I am" came his raspy voice "Sherbert lemon anyone" he asked , holding out a paper bag to offer his muggle treat to the newcomers. 

Umm no thanks... that ok .... I'll past." was the general response of the group. 

Clearing his throat Matt was the first one to break the eerie sleepy silence. " Umm please excuse me saying this but I'm the leader of this group and want to know. Why are we here?" 

"In due time , in due time , for now there are other things to discuss. Like catching up on your studies , I have appointed Remus and Sirius as your tutors." he pointed to Lupin then to the black dog that lay next to the fire , he raised his hand to stop any further interruptions while he continued. 

"I know where you have been and your activities there , that is why I have chosen you to attend to a small matter we have encountered. There are some rules you will need to adhere to while you stay here at Hogwarts " he pauses as the group looks at each other in total confusion , once he has their attention back he continues on. "All students are restricted from entering the Forbidden Forest" he made a point to look at Jason as he finished the first. "..... oakleys , dusters and ball caps are not supported by our dress codes , there is a complete list of all things banned on the grounds in Filch's office if you care to take a look and any magic that you learn will not be used in the hallways between classes. On a final note all modern day accessories will be useless while at Hogwarts."  
  
  
At this last comment he survey the group to make sure they were listening to him. The fiery bird flew up onto Dumbledore shoulder and looked at Amy and started to sing softly. 

"Now if you will excuse me I must go an attend to some rather boring school matters. I will leave you with one last thing. Hagrid will be here at mid day to pick you up to acquire your needed school supplies from Diagon Ally. After supper I would like to hear of you days events." 

With that Albus Dumbledore left the room and the house. Leaving the six of them alone with Lupin and Black , who was seemingly a sleep. 

Making the group jump again Lupin clear his throat again. "Well I guess you all are tired some of your things have been already taken to your rooms. Please follow me." 

At this the huge dog on the floor got up and stretched his legs. The group turned and followed Lupin to there rooms. Staring at the things in the house as they passed them on their tour of the house. Full of question but to tired to think they went in silence. Finally they when up a set of stairs at the back of the house and found their rooms with their names in gold on the doors. Savanna , Amy , Trel and a bathroom was on the right hand side of the hall and Niki, Matt, Jason and another bathroom was on the Left hand side. 

~~~~oO{*}Oo~~~~ 

Sorry it wasn't up sooner but Life happen again. Hoped you like it. Next chapter hopefully before the weekend comes by again.   
  



	3. School Supplies

Here is chapter 3 bought to by Banchy and Talian hope you like it.   


Ch. 3   
School supplies 

Aug. 14 later that day 

The team was awoken by a cheerful greeting. They could hear Hagrid's booming voice down stairs greeting Sirius and Remus. "So are our new group of students ready for their big day?" 

Trel rolled over and placed the pillow over her head, surely he had to be joking, she had just gotten into bed. What time was it anyway? Well if they want me they can come and get me I'm fully clothes anyway. 

Amy groaned and started slowly dragging herself out of bed, she didn't want to miss anything that was going to happen. 

Jason woke up instantly and thought to himself, wow this wasn't a dream after all and they were going to Diagon Ally. 

Savanna got up and started to dress with out any thought, putting on her silver Oakleys to top it off. They weren't in school yet. 

Matt much like Savanna got up and dressed but he started making plans as to what they would need. Dumbledore would have to supply a map of the school. Where all exits to and from the ground where , how many staff members there are and where their offices were. And of course they would need permission to go all most any where they need to go. Now as a group they would need to think of a way to communicate with each other if their equipment wouldn't work. Now when would be a good time to double check that. Not that the headmaster would lie but he could be mistaken surely not all the devices wouldn't work, would they? 

Niki, bright eyed, glided out of bed and since she fell a sleep in her clothes like Trel, she walking back to the front of the house in just as cheerful a mood as the voice she had heard from downstairs. 

When every one except Trel was down stairs they were greeted by Lupin, Sirius, and Hagrid. Lupin looked around and saw that one of their members were missing. 

"Umm, I think one of you should go and wake up Trel." Said Lupin 

"Oh me can it be me. I always want to start WWIII." replied Jason excitedly. everyone snicker at the thought of Jason waking her up. 

"No that will be all right I think one of the girls would be a more appropriate choice for this." sighed Lupin massaging the bridge of his nose. 

At this point normally Niki would have volunteer to do this but she had waken Trel before and it wasn't pleasant. 

"Savanna would you please go up and get her." Asked Lupin nicely. 

"Who me! Don't you think Amy would be a better choice?" stuttered Savanna 

"Oh come on Savanna she's not that bad to wake up. I'll do it " Stated Amy on her way up the stairs. 

Jason started a funeral durg, Matt coughed, Niki starred at the floor and Savanna whisper a good luck. 

Not even two minutes later Amy came flying down the stairs breathing heavily and persperating. 

"Ok she getting up now. You guys never told me that she gotten worse since our last trip." Gasped Amy as she caught her breath. 

Hagrid Sirius and Lupin all exchanged glances this time. 

"Well we have to get going, so I hope that she is here soon." Hagrid stated and with that Trel slowly descended the stair case. Glaring at Amy. 

"I"m ready, let's get this over." was her rather grumpy statement. 

Clearing his throat Lupin looked at the group 

"Okay you better get going, so you can get caught up on your studies." 

"Well okay then , everyone grab hold of the coat and we'll be off again" was the last thing Hagrid had to say , by now the excitement had caught on and everyone was more then willing to go , unlike last time.   


When they re-appeared it was in an alley that was surrounded on all four sides by a brick wall , the only exception was a door and a small window that lead back into the Leaky Cauldron and pulled out a pink umbrella count out three up and two across and tapped the wall three times and stood back to watch a hole magically create itself in the wall by re-arranging the bricks into what looked like a fancy archway , showing a busy street covered in funny clad customers that went from one store to another. 

"Well then , I guess the first thing we should start with would be ..... wands" said Hagrid as he started off towards Ollivanders. 

"And how are we paying for this?" asked Trel "I'm sure buttons and pocket lint just ain't going to cover the bill" 

"Not a problem there , it's all covered , don't worry yer heads over a small trivial matter." 

"Who in their right minds would be willing to pay for everything we'll need." commented Niki. 

"Dumbledore has that all arranged ... oh , I shouldn'ta told yah that ..." he darted his eyes away for a moment then turned back towards the group "Let's not mention I said that ... oh look , here we are at Ollivanders already , oh my ... lets get your wands shall we ?" 

Ushering the group in the door of the shop so no more questions could be asked , they were met by a short scarecrow like man with silvery eyes , his soft voice drawing their attention to the fact he was there. "Yes yes , Dumbledore said to expect you six , one at a time please , one at a time. Which shall go first?" 

"Oh me ... I'll go first" jumping up right in front of Mr. Ollivander. 

"Hmmmm , extend you wand arm , I'll need to measure it." 

Amy extended her arm and watched as the silvery numbered measuring tape took measurements "Redwood , 11 inches , twin phoenix feather .... give it a wave girl , give it a wave ." 

Amy gave the wand a good wave and sparks shot from the end of the wand , gliding through the air. A magical hum could be felt though the air as the wand resonated it's power. 

"Good good , next ... keep it coming , keep it coming" he goaded as the next one stepped forward. 

Jason stood up and followed Amy's example , holding his predominate arm out to be measured." Hmmmm , let's try this one" came his voice as he strode out of one of the isles , brushing aside the covering to display a Oaken wand , 8 inches made with a Dragon Heartstring core. 

"Okay " said Jason , his enthusiasm getting the best of him as he also waved it to get a similar effect as Amy had before him. "Cool" 

"Okay , next one , keep the line moving" he said with delight , this wasn't going to be as hard as it first had seemed. 

Savanna stepped up to the plate , putting out her wand arm as the other two previously did to be measured. "Ohhh ......" taking a box from off the top shelf. "I'll bet a wonderful Willow would be the one , 10 inches with not just one but three Unicorn Hairs imbued to it .... try it out " 

Again the air lit with the sparks showing it's new owners delighted face. 

Matt was next to step up , this didn't look all that hard after all , he held out his arm and let the older gent do his work , then watched as he took off to look for his perfect match. 

Mr.Ollivander came back bearing a thin case , he opened it up and carefully handed the wand over. "Try this one , Cedar , 9 1/2 inches , with a single unicorn hair ..." 

Matt very carefully took the wand , it seemed easy enough , everyone else had done this so he gave it a wave and quickly dropped the wand as the sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the building , sending glass shards over the alleyway outside as well as inside. 

"Nonono , definitely not that one " the abashed proprietor stated as he quickly retrieved the dropped wand up from the floor and went back to examining the shelves. He selected a blood red box and brought it to the counter , having quickly forgotten the last events as he gingerly pulled a Mahogany wand out. "Here , 13 inches Dragon Heartstring , yes yes , this one should do it ... give it a wave" 

Matt looked at the wand and was almost afraid to touch it after the last one but he took it in hand and cringed as he gave it a wave. The spark that flew from the end illuminated his closed eyes. 

"Perfect , next one" 

Trel pushes Niki forward , Niki realizing what was going on looked back over her shoulder with a look that could only be taken one way , 'thanks alot' but turned her attention back as she put her arm out to get measured. 

He quickly disappeared around a long line of shelves and came back a minute later with a fresh box , looking pleased with himself. "This one , I am almost sure of it Wispy Willow , 11 1/2 inches with a Phoenix feather" 

She took it out of the box he had brought , looked it over and gave it a flick as she raised her other hand up to cover her face , but as the other had before this one shot sparks from the end to illuminate her surprised face. 

"Next and last but not least." Trel very nervously stepped up with her arm extended. "Hum tricky but I think..." with that he went to the other side of the store and went down to the bottom and unburied a black box. "Yes here it is" he handed the dusty box to Trel. She open the box to display a Ebony 7 1/4 with a Unicorn Hair. 

"Go a head give it a wave." he motioned to Trel to go a head. 

Trel hesitated then gave it a good wave, sparks shot up to the ceiling. 'humm maybe this magic stuff wasn't that bad' 

"Well I think that's it. Come again if you ever need another wand, and remember if you use another wizards wand it wont work as well as your own." 

They left quietly , their first taste of the magical world being complete as they heard Ollivanders voice coming from the shattered window only to watch in amazement as the window rebuilt itself. 

"Man , if I could do that at home I would never have to hear about playing ball in the house again" Jason's smile grew as he watched it finish rebuilding. 

"Okay , now where are we going to hit" asked Savanna , her eyes moving over the store fronts , her eyes wandering towards the crowded bookstore , the sign hanging over head announced it as Flourish and Blotts. 

Hagrid noticed her eyes and where they seemed to be fixated. "We don't have to worry bout those , Lupins having those delivered later as well as yer Apothicary selections and a few other odds and ends ... now hows about we try Madam Malkin to get yer robes" 

"Ewh ... clothes , shopping anybody?" said Niki , Trel's eyes popped open at the word shopping. 

"Lets see, three plain black robes , one winter cloak , black with silver fasteners , one pointed black hat and a pair of dragon hide gloves fer each of yah" announced Hagrid as he listed the requirements , checking them off on his fingers as he went. 

"I forgot everything was black" added Amy , well except that one year where they did get to pick dress robes. 

"But weren't Ron's robes maroon with lace cuffs?" questioned Savanna , looking over at Amy. 

"Yeah , but he took the lace off" added Jason as their discussion continued , having been herded into another store by Hagrid , coming face to rack with tons of different sized robes. 

"More students from Hogwarts , alittle early but definitely in good time. Come in and pull up a stool" she smiled and enticed them to enter if nothing more then to occupy her bored staff. 

It took little time for them to be covered in a black robe and to be converged upon by a witch each , pinning and taking measurements for each so the adjustments could be made as swiftly as possible , after all there would be teams of youngsters coming soon. 

"I have got to ask , do you think my robe makes me look fat" a whiny voice drew everyone's attention to Jason , who just stood there with a straight face looking down at them. 

"Jason , knock it off " giggled Savanna as she heard a few witches break out in laughter as well as her own group. 

"Fine , I'll just find a mirror and ask it , they don't lie" he rebutted , with a faint hint of a grin at the corner of his mouth while he watched everyone going into fits of laughter. 

While the ladies were happily making the adjustments to the robes the others looked over the dress robes , commenting to each other about the colors and designs which was good enough to pass the little time they had to wait. 

They thanked the witches that brought their items out in the brown paper packages , tied with string ... as they made a hasty retreat back out into the alleyway , only to have a booming voice that belonged to Hagrid draw their attention to Floreans Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where he sat with 6 ice cream sundaes patiently waiting for them to finish up inside the last shop they'd been too. 

The group hurry over to hagrid, who they never notice left them. 

"What took you so long, thought I go ahead and get us a treat. Hope you like them." asked Hagrid in a very proud voice. 

Everyone sat down to enjoy their ice cream sundays as they looked around at all of the people passing by, doing their everyday business. 

Trel pointed out a cute little calico kitten sitting in a store front window that read ' Magical Menagerie ' "Tell me we get to go there next " as she kept a watch on the playful thing. 

"Well yeah , you'll all need a pet after all" Hagrid grinned. 

"I call dibs on the calico kitty" yelled Trel 

"I want a kitten too" said both Savanna and Niki at the same time. 

"Blimey , cats ... keep 'em away from me , they make me sneeze" 

"Well I want an owl" said Amy around a mouthful of ice cream. 

"Me too" said Jason 

"Guess an owl would be good" added Matt , not to sure about the whole cat thing. 

"Well the only place to get a good owl is from Eeylops Owl Emporium" suggested Hagrid , it wasn't to hard to tell which group he was going to be accompanying for awhile. 

Hagrid hands the three girls 10 sickles each for their cats , giving them explicit instructions not to go anywhere after they got their fur balls but to return to that spot and order up a round of drinks , having no interest in going with them to check out one of the few things he was allergic to , instead he walked the other three over to select an owl. 

Amy looked around until she found an owl that was mostly white with a tint of red on his tail feathers and wings , the odd color patternings made this an instant 'love at first bite' as the owl nipped playfully at Amy's finger when she stuck it into the cage and coo'd at it. 

Matt stood at the counter with what was quite literally the first bird he had seen , a huge pure white snowy owl patiently waiting for the others to hurry up , the owl looking around with just as stern a look as Matt's face held. 

Jason hunted around and hunted around until he found 'Killer' , a pure black troublemaker that looked like he had been more of a hassle on it's trainer then any other bird in the area. It had been in the back room where one would expect to find those being groomed , but there was a covering over this cage which was being objected to loudly by it's occupent. 

Both Amy and Jason met Matt back at the main counter , Amy proudly showing her prize off as Jason kept his well hidden under the covering. Hagrid comes up to inspect the birds they have chosen as the owner of the shop comes up to ring them out. 

"Are you sure lad that you want THAT particular owl" exclaimed the concerned shop keeper , whom had a few run ins with the same bird before. 

"Oh yes , we'll be just the greatest friends , he's just friendly ... isn't he Hagrid?" playing on Hagrid's well known weakness for all animals. 

"Well there shouldn't be nothing wrong with him , there's a secret to every animal ... we'll take the whole lot" was the final comment to the worried shop keeper. 

With the owls in hand they headed back towards the parlour to find the girls with their new kittens in hand except for Trel who had a small fur ball peeking out from one of her shirts. 

Niki had aquired a small white kitten that sported black stripes much like a snow tiger would , and was at that very moment being taugt how to sit on Niki's shoulder. 

Savanna , who had noticed the other group coming towards them had gently picked the kitten up from her lap and was putting it back in the cage which was a good thing for no one had noticed it against her clothing , the only marking that was not black was a white cresent moon. 

The group had just finished their drinks when Hagrid announced it was time to head back. Wondering how they were getting back with all of their accumulated parcels and packages they looked to Hagrid who had just pulled out a small drawstring bag full of Foo powder. He walked towards a large fireplace set along a nearby wall. 

"Alright gang ... Amy you'll go first , I'll sprinkle some on the fire so all you have to do is say 1313 clearly and you'll end up where you belong" Hagrid sprinkled the powder so it turned the fire blue , he held out a hand and helped her into the hearth. 

Amy , with head bend and eyes closed loudly announced 1313 and off she went. 

"Savanna , your next" he said as once again he sprinkled the fire. 

Following Amy's lead Savanna closed her eyes and said 1313. 

"Trel , your turn" as she was pushed from behind by Niki. 

"Thanks ... anyone died from this recently" she joked nervously as she stepped into the fire and said 1313. 

"Okay Niki , yer next up" 

Niki walked to the fire and said 1313 

Nothing happened. "You have to go into the fire Niki" said Hagrid gently. 

Walking into the fire slowly she tried again. 

As soon as she was gone Hagrid sprinkled the fire again as he called Matt forward. 

"See you on the other side huh Matt?" commented Jason. 

Matt walked into the fire not even bothering to rise to Jason's taunt , saying 1313 quietly. 

"Well it's been a blast Hagrid , ,see ya soon" Jason said cheerfully as Killer squawked loudly in his cage , he danced into the fire and laughed while saying the word of the day. 


	4. Secrets in waiting

Ch.4  
Secrets in Waiting

Later that evening:

Returning in time for supper with Lupin and Sirius the group walks out of the fire one by one , being greeted by a grunt from Sirius in the shape of a big dog which had to move due to their means of travel. On his way out he muttered to them that they had better wash up as supper was ready.

After they had cleaned up some and made sure they weren't bringing the soot to dinner they presented themselves at the table. Sitting there waiting was Hagrid , Sirius , Lupin and Dumbledore , the table sat empty with the exception of the dinner ware and serving plates.

When everyone was seated Dumbledore stood up "I'd like to say a few words and I hope you will indulge me in this. I hope that all of you enjoyed yourself this afternoon but tomorrow the real work begins. I have placed you all in fifth year , after supper we will talk more about that , but for now lets enjoy the meal."

With that the table became laden with food , every platter filled as if by magic , the jugs filled themselves with pumpkin juice and the muted smells now filled the room as if the meal had been in the room the whole time.

Everyone started helping themselves now realizing how hungry they had been , with breakfast having been missed and nothing more then sundaes for lunch. There had been so much food laden on the table that even Jason ended up with his fill and still the amounts looked like it had just barely been touched.

Once the main course was finished the food was replaced by a bowl of ice cream , it had been three different flavors per bowl , covered in a mixture of caramel and chocolate sauce , topped with sprinkles and a single cherry adorning the top.

Six bowls stood on the table , unable to be finished by their owners , the amounts varied from half a bowl remaining to one that had just the cherry left and a moaning Jason seated behind it. 

Again Dumbledore stood "Lets take this to the living room where there is a comfortable fire waiting."

Pushing themselves up and away from the table the group staggers after others , finding a cushy chair each around the fire as the room had been re-arranged to suit a meeting of ten with chairs enough to accommodate them all.

Sirius waylaid taking a chair for the comforts of curling up by the fire, After everyone was comfortable the discussion started. 

"As I told you earlier all you will all be in fifth year, with Harry, Ron, and Hermine. I all ready know that you are all not the age to be in fifth year, but I have confidence that you will do well with your studies. If you will recall I told you that Lupin and Sirius will be your teachers. You will need to catch up with your classmate. Is there any question?" Dumbledore Looked around at the group to see who would speak first.

"Yes , why are we here?" Asked Matt.

"Hey hey hey , I wanna know what you mean by catching up on studies" says Trel.

"Well to answer the first question , as you all know or probably did hear the pop star Marilyn Manson has gone missing. Mr. Manson as he is called now is an expelled student from Hogwarts and is a wizard by birthrights" replied Dumbledore , gazing to the ceiling as he continued. "Have you found that your little trinkets from your journeys have not been working"

The group replied a resounding yes.

"May I please see one?" Asked Dumbledore , holding out his hand.

Niki gives Dumbledore her small crystalline figure of the fairy. Upon taking the fairy Dumbledore proceeds to drop it upon the hardwood floor where the figure smashes into multiple minute pieces. At this the group jumps to their feet , jaws gaping at what he had just done.

Dumbledore raises his hand to regain their attention. "If this had of been a true magical artifact it would not have smashed , it should have resonated off the floor by an inch and a half , this was finely crafted , but only crystal and nothing more ... repairo" he said , bringing the figure back to it's former state and returning it to Nikita.

Everyone calmed down slightly and sat back in their chairs nervously , lost in thought about what they had just seen while their soon to be headmaster gave them a few minutes to absorb the information before he continued again. 

"For those of you that did not follow Mr. Manson's career he was on a world tour and as visited every city that you six pilots had lived in , exchanging the artifacts that you owned for those crystal trinkets. Upon his show in Brittan he used magic to remove himself from the stage and joined up with Voldermortt whom he idolized as a student to learn how to access the powers of your artifacts so he could use it to get away from here. Because your journeys and activities while you were there, you had broken the seals releasing the magic contained within your beings." Here he broke to take a drink and see if any of this was getting through to them.

"As for the second question , yes you will have to catch up to your classmates so you are not to far behind when you start school, any further questions?"

"You mean ... we have to beat Manson , defeat Voldermort , retrieve our figures to go back to where we wanna be , and what will we be doing tomorrow?" Said Savanna , throwing her hands up in the air.

"The same thing we do every night Pinky, try to save the world from impending doom" laughed Jason as the ending tune came to mind ... of course he tried to sing it as well.

"Actually tomorrow you will start your lessons with your new tutors" acknowledged Dumbledore , not understanding the Pinky comment. 

"So where exactly are we going to be staying" asked Amy.

"I'm glad you brought that up Ms. Maxelle , during the week you will be staying at the castle and during the weekend I have gotten permission to return here to Hogsmead , which is highly recommended for you will have to attend classes as will every other student , the other reason you are here is added protection for our young Mr. Potter as he is a prime target for Voldermort and as students you are also expected to obey the rules , no extra passage or privileges will be granted except for your return here every weekend. Well that should do it for the night , I hope you all get a good nights sleep and work hard tomorrow" he paused.

"Dobby , could you come here a minute?" Called Dumbledore , to what seemed no one in particular.

Not even half a minute later a small creature with big ears wearing mismatched but magically changing socks scuttled out from under a chair. "Yes headmaster sir?"

"Could you please get these children a mug of hot cocoa before they toddle off to bed" with that Dumbledore swept out of the room with Hagrid close on his heels , which had been so quiet that everyone seemed to forget the half giant was even there , leaving them to discuss it all over cocoa.

With Sirius still by the fire and Lupin cozily nudged in his chair a silence had descended over the group when an owl swooped in and dropped something on Lupins lap.

The group blinked as the owl swooped back out of the room again. Sirius lifted his head and looked at Lupin who quickly read the letter and put it in his pocket. "Come on guys , finish your hot cocoa and off to bed , tomorrow is going to be a long day"

Sirius put his head back down and his eye lids closed heavily , everyone realizing how tired they had been from the days event plus the lack of sleep from the night before, so it took little time to finish their bedtime drinks.

One by one the group slowly made their way up the back stairs and to their bedrooms. 

Earily the next morning Trel found that she just had to go to the bathroom so bad that she couldn't ignore it. So getting out of bed she headed to the bathroom. On her way she could hear voices float up from what would be the kitchen. After finishing what she had to do, Trel decided to go to see why other were up when it was still dark out side. 

Slipping down the stairs as quitely as she could so no one would notice her. When she could hear the voices clearly she stop to listen. 

"I don't know Remus. How can you be so sure that these jokes can help save not just this dimension but everyone of them."

"If they where chosen that is good enough for me Sirius." 

Trel slowly when back to her room and waited for morning to come so she could talk with the others. There was a lot more at stake then they thought. 

~~~~oO*@*Oo~~~~ 


	5. Let's play catch up

Here is the next one. I hope your enjoying it. (And yes Talian is typing and proof reading this for me.)

~~~~~oO@Oo~~~~~

Ch. 5

Let's play, catch up

Aug 15

Trel found it hard to go back sleep after eavesdropping on Lupin and Sirius conversation. 

What did they mean by being chosen? The Force, or did they mean something else. Maybe I'm just over paranoid. I get the feeling that Mr. Black doesn't like us at all.

Disturbed by someone coming up the stairs. Light could been seen though the curtain. Deciding since she was already up might as well get dress and go get breakfast. 

She could hear who ever it was knocking on all the doors doing hers last.

Everyone was now getting up and ready as Trel headed down the stairs to the table. Passing the big Black dog on the way in to the kitchen. Soon the group was sitting and eating. Excitedly talking about what they would be studying today. Amy and Savanna were leading the conversation with Jason throwing in side comments. Matt and Niki listen closely, with Trel off in her own little world.

"You two are acting like Hermione when she found out that they would be starting their new class in their third year." quip Jason playfully

"We're just wondering what it is we will be learning today that all." was Savanna lofty reply.

"Well we won't have to wait long here comes Lupin with a lot text books." observed Matt who sat opposite the door.

At that Lupin came through the door handing out the books that would have been needed for first year students." The only course we will not be covering is history. Every year they test the knowledge that you have learned that year, but to learn the more advanced spells you will need your basics first. So the history I will leave up to you," he said as he finished handing out the books " by Wednesday I hope to be in the second year books."

Trel, coming out of her musing had deciding she is going to be the best wizardess or what ever they'd call a girl that she could be, even if that meant hitting the books, she'd show that over grown poodle what she could do.

Amy was thinking almost the same thing. She fell in love with the books. Now she had the chance to live them. She could give Snape a piece of her mind for once, instead of just yelling at the pages.

Lupin's voice rang out again. "If everything goes well this week, I have a treat for you this weekend" 

The group wondered at this, what could he mean by treat. Amy thought that it might be some more ice cream sundaes. That would be the kind of treat she would like.

"So is everyone ready to start. You're first lesson will be Transfiguration with Sirius, then Charms with me, followed by Herbology, Sirius will then give you a Potion lesson after lunch, after that Divination, I will teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts. After supper you will be taking Care for Magical Creatures with Hagrid and finally Astronomy with myself before one last snack and off to bed. Did I miss any." Asked Lupin after he listed everything off.

Amy listened closely so she wouldn't miss any Lupin said.

"Man do we get time to go to bathroom at all." Said Jason after hearing his schedule for the next two weeks

"Jason" said Savanna mortified

Lupin ignored Jason comment and went on. "Now hurry up and eat, it going to be a rough two weeks for all of us."

Everyone finished breakfast and headed for the living room, which now had desk in it instead of the big comfy armchairs.

Sirius was in his dog form at the head of the class. He waited for everyone to be seated. Then changes from dog to man within a blink of and eye. 

"For those of you who haven't read the books, What I just did was Transfiguration. Changing one thing into another." Sirius explained starting the class off, right a way. 

The morning melted into afternoon. Afternoon turned into evening. Soon the group was sitting in the comfy chairs that were back in the living room, sipping the hot cocoa before bed. The desk pushed off to the sides of the room, and the fireplace warm and inviting.

Amy ventured a question in the sleepy silence. "Why are we working so hard?"

Well we all agreed to get into school mode that you would work hard during the week and rest on weekends to do homework or extra work if need be." Replied Lupin.

"What do you mean homework." Asked Savanna a little surprised by this.

"Only if you start to fall behind the others, So don't worry so much about it. I'm sure that it won't happen yet. We had a good first day. Niki and Matt will have to try harder tomorrow but everyone really did will, especially Amy and Savanna. You two are catching on real quick." Said Lupin. "Now time for bed everyone."

With that everyone finished off their cocoa and when to bed. 

The next 4 days few by just as quick. Now it was the weekend

~~~~~oO@Oo~~~~~

Sorry it so short I got sick and can't think very well. Hope you like it any ways. Like reviews keep them coming.

Oh now what was the surprise again. Just kidding.


	6. Weekend Treat

Well we've been at it again. Ch 5 errors we're for the most part corrected. 

Weekend Treat

Ch 6 

Aug 20

Saturday final came to the over taxed team. Niki and Matt were up with the crack of dawn. Their biological clocks have now set to their new schedule. Grabbing showers then heading down to the breakfast table, they manages to surprise Sirius with their early arrival. 

"Why are you guys still up. I thought that you would be still sleeping on your day off", his gruff demeanor coming through as he talks. "I wasn't expecting you. Lupin has gone out to prepare your 'treat'." Moving his fingers as he made the quote symbol as he said 'treat'. 

"So what is our treat to be?" asked Matt, very interested in the subject at hand.

"I ain't telling you", Sirius said as he got up from the table and left the room, changing into his familiar big black dog form 

"What do you think he mean by prepare Matt." inquired Niki 

"I don't know but it will probably be interesting." replied Matt in a monotone voice that reminder her of someone else.

Matt was thinking to himself. 

I wonder when I will get a chance to go to Hogwarts to see what will work and what wont work. How could he plan anything if he couldn't get an idea of the lay out and such. Now he knew why he couldn't go back to see her but how did they expect them to do anything as a team if they were stuck inside class rooms all day , he hadn't said no to the mission and now was stuck with his decision . they should be able at least to keep an eye on this one boy. Well with the treat being today maybe I can ask Lupin if I can go experiment tomorrow.

Coming out of his musing to eat the eggs that had just showed up in front of him. Matt notice Niki was trying to eat, read, and take notes all at the same time. The cover was for transfiguration. Maybe he should brush up on his charm work after breakfast. To no ones surprise herbology was one subject where Niki excelled but the concept of transfiguration totally puzzled her. At that time Savanna and Amy entered the room.

"So what's for breakfast?" asked Savanna , gliding into her seat.

"Eggs over easy , bacon and toast" said Matt.

"I don't like mine over easy , can I have them scrambled please" said Amy to no one in particular , a few minutes later a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon appeared before her. "Cool , I could get to like this"

"So do we have any idea what the treat is for today?" Savanna said .

Around a piece of toast Niki replied "It's being prepared , but other then that you guess is as good as mine" Almost pitching the text book , slamming it against the table and pushing her plate aside to rest her head on the table muttering things like" Okay I am lost , my head hurts and I will never get this"

Amy rubs her back telling her that she'll help her with it later today or tomorrow.

Matt pipes up "Good , then Savanna can you help me with my charms work" 

"Sure , why don't you ask Trel , she seems to be doing really well in her studies"

With breakfast over they decided to go ahead and help each other with their homework since they had heard nothing from Lupin about their treat. At 11 am Jason finally meanders downstairs , as he reaches the bottom of the stairs he has to duck as an owl swoops in past his forehead , flies into the kitchen to drop it's letter and then swoops back out. 

Jason followed it to the kitchen and sits down at the breakfast table , his food appears and while he is eating it he notices the letter sitting there. Picking it up and looking it over but other then Lupin's name there was nothing adorning it at all and after hearing the front door open he drops it back to the table.

Turning back to his eggs and bacon he pretends like he had just sat down to eat when Lupin walks into the room. "The others said a letter had been delivered" Lupin questioned and spotting it a minute later.

Jason pointed it out with his knife as his fork stuffed another piece of bacon into his mouth.

"I do like to see a growing boy with a good appetite" he commented as he leaned forward to retrieve the discarded letter from the table. "Well as soon as Trel is up and out of bed we'll be off"

Raising an eye brow , thinking this would be the perfect chance. Jason hurried to finish his breakfast while Lupin read the letter he grabbed an empty glass and left the room to go wake sleeping beauty , his way. 

About ten minutes later the others in the living room could hear "I'm gonna kill you Jason" as Jason thundered down the stairs , through the house and out the door , calling back "Trel's up , we're leaving"

A few minutes later Trel came down the stairs after Jason , following him all the way outside. Lupin sticking his head out of the kitchen asked if that was Trel he had just heard. "Good , then we can get going" he added when he got an answer.

The four of them quietly followed the previous two outside with Lupin trailing outside , not exactly sure what Jason had done to incite Trel's rage and even less sure that they really wanted to find out either they found Trel standing on the lawn , looking back and forth trying to figure out which way Jason had gone.

Lupin noticing that Trel was wearing no shoes or socks sent her back inside to finish getting dressed so they could leave and they all heard her mumbling "I'm going to get him , I'll get him so badly that there will be no recovering from it"

After Trel left Jason jumped down from the tree he had hid in. "I see what you mean about being cranky to wake up girls" he said with an innocent smile on his face.

Lupin started lecturing Jason on inappropriate behavior while Trel returns to the group having finally gotten fully dressed and armed with her wand which had been earlier discarded.

"Your wand won't be necessary for this trip Trel" Lupin added after his speech to Jason.

"You'll never know when you'll need it" replied Trel quickly , not wanting to be un-armed again today'

"So where are we going anyway?" asked Amy , wanting to change the subject.

"Oh well , we're going to Hogwarts , and the rest of your surprise you are going to have to wait for" was Lupin's reply.

After about a 35 minute walk the group arrived in front of the big old castle with it's four turrets and huge walls which was soon to be a daily sight , the big lake off to the side that had a purple tentacle protruding from it. Hagrid's shack was in the distance on the edge of a gloomy forest.

"That is the forbidden forest" Lupin lectured after having taken note to where the group was now looking.

"Can we make a tree fort?" Trel asked , knowing full well that they were not allowed to enter it but was ignored by Lupin.

Lupin leads the group up to the castle doors , walking them inside and down the hallway , up another set of stairs , down another hallway and stopping before a Gargoyle statue. "Peppermint Imps" announced Lupin to the grinning mass of stone , the gargoyle jumped up and moved aside to let the group pass into the moving glittering shinning stair case.

They came up to the door of Dumbledore's office even Matt was impressed by the sheer magnitude of the castle let alone just the one stair case. Lupin rapped on the door and they could hear Dumbledore tell them to come in from the other side.

As the seven entered the room they could see old witches and wizards sleeping in their frames , some of which were not all that quiet in doing so.

"Oh good , now since you guys are exchange students and not new students we decided that doing your sorting now would be beneficial to all , one at a time please sit on the chair so we can see which house would benefit you most"

Amy was the first one up , not that any could have beat her if they'd tried. She sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head , not even a second later it yelled out Gryffindor , Amy got up and moved to the side as Savanna took her place.

Again not even a second latter Gryffindor was again shouted out. Jason was the next one but it only took a moment to decide that Gryffindor was the house for him. Matt was next to step up to the plate , sitting down to have the ragged hat dropped to his head only to get the same response as the others had.

Niki looked at Trel and sighed as she walked up and sat on the chair , the hat took a few minutes but again Gryffindor was what it said. Now it was Trels turn , she sat on the chair and the hat prominently resounded Gryffindor.

"Now isn't that interesting" said Lupin.

"Not necessarily so with the courage that these young ones have shown on their adventures" countered Dumbledore as he placed the hat back up on it's honored spot. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your afternoon , oh and Lupin , don't forget to show them their table on the way out"

The group then returned down the hallway and followed their previous path to the front doors , heading off of the main entrance to the great hall , Lupin showed them the four tables that belonged to the four houses , also showing them which belonged to Gryffindor in the doing.

Upon leaving the great hall they meet Snape lecturing Peeves the poltergeist about staying out of his office. 

The group looks stunned at seeing the translucent floating man wearing a red vest.

"Is that a ... ghost?" asked Niki incredulously and drawing Peeves attention.

"Ickle newbees" Peeves said , drawing Snapes attention away from him to beat a hasty retreat.

"So these must be the new exchange students that Dumbledore mentioned , I hope in your last school they had an adequate potions teacher so you will not be behind in my class." as he swept back down to the dungeon.

Amy , not so confident now about telling Snape off. "He's meaner looking" she mutters to herself as she watched him retreat back to the depths from which he came.

"No that was not a ghost , that was a poltergeist , there are a lot of ghosts here so get use to it real quick , we're suppose to act like we come from a school like this." said Savanna. 

Going back outside into the warming rays of the sun they could see Hagrid crossing the grounds with what looked to be some sort of dog.

Walking around the castle to the back it seemed to be smaller on the outside then on the inside.

Trel looked down to see what time it was, her watch was dead , no lights , no numbers ... it just seemed to have stopped working. Assuming the battery had finally died this put her in a very unpleasant mood.

They came to a giant sized field with three large posts of different heights and different sized hoops on them at each end of the field.

"We're gonna learn to fly!" exclaimed Jason eagerly

~~~~oO{@}Oo~~~~

"Hope you guys like it." 

But wait! What this, more surprises for our heroes. Stay tuned, same bat time, same bat channel. 


	7. More Surprizes

We're at it again.

Ang 20 just a few minutes later

Ch 7

More Surprizes 

"Well Jason your absolutely right we're going to learn to fly. If you'll just follow me please we will begin.

The group followed Lupin to the Qiddich Pitch. Leaning on one wall was a group of broomsticks. "Since flying is one of your courses, and since second years are aloud their own broomstick we thought that you shouldn't be the only ones. So these are yours. You can keep them even when you leave. So this is your treat." 

The group didn't know what to say to this. With very mixed emotion about flying and the gifts of a broomstick. Niumbes 2000 was written on the side of the handle.

"Cool! This is the broomstick that Harry started with. " Squedled Amy 

Matt raised and eye brow. 

Savanna was positively glowing

Jason was trying to figure out how to grip the handle of it.

Trel was trying to determine if she fell off would it kill her or would she just break something. 

Niki looked like someone just handed her a poisonous snake

"Well if everyone will say 'up' and mount their brooms we'll get started." Lupin instructed the six.

To everyone surprise the brooms jumped right into their hands at the word 'up'. Mounting the brooms they all took off heading to the skies with Lupin shouting instructions from the ground. The afternoon wore on. Everyone was having the time of their lives, then Savanna and Jason came to close together causing Savanna to start fall towards the ground. Lupin was yelling for her to pull up. Matt saw what happen and chased Savanna to the ground beating her there. Then he flew under her , putting the nose of his broom under the nose of Savannas and pulling her out of the fall. 

Everyone landed to make sure that the two of them were ok. After checking them over and finding them ok, the group was about to take back off when, Professor McGonagall came walking over to the Group.

"May I have a word with that young man please?" She asked.

Matt looked to see if she was talking about Jason before he looked at Lupin. Lupin just nodded and Matt walked away with the new teacher. 

"I wonder what McGonagall wants with him." ponder Amy

"Yah it's not like we did any thing wrong." said Savanna

"Girls! we're not even in school yet." replied Jason

"Well it is getting late we should be heading home for supper." stated Lupin , watching Matt come back across the yard.

As they all headed home Matt was unusually quite even for him. Just as they we're rounding the first corner an owl swept over their heads and dropped a letter off in Lupin's hands. He open the letter and read it quickly. The group stopped , looking at him and waited to see what he was going to do. 

"Um children please return to the house I must ..... go to a meeting. I'll be back in a while." Stated Lupin who's face had lost much of it colour.

"Okay, we know the way" said Matt tuning to continue to walk back. Lupin didn't even pause as he walked quickly in the other direction.

"So what did McGonagall want with you earlier."Asked Amy curiosity

"Oh that. She wants me to be the keeper of a Quiddich, for the Gryffindor Captain." said Matt 

Jason came up behind Matt and laid his hand on his shoulder , shaking his head as he shook with laughter. "I think what you mean is that she wants you to be the new captain of the Gryffindor Quiddich team, in the position of Keeper." 

"Huh. This is a sport of some kind?" asked Matt in amazement.

"Yah that's where we were , the Quddich patch. The hoops were part of it." Said Amy.

"You didn't say yes. Did you?" asked Niki, speechless

"Yah I thought I would be guarding something, for someone. So of course I said yes." sated Matt

"Well we could always ask Lupin to pick up Quddich throughout the Ages for Matt." suggested Savanna 

"Hey do you guys remember how much time those practices took on top of homework." interjected Jason.

"It's not like we have to pass these courses. We're not coming back next year." remind Trel, thinking something totally different.

"Hey is it just me or is it getting colder around here?" Asked Niki rubbing her shoulder

"Well walk faster we're only a couple of blocks away." said Trel now feeling goose bumps on her arms from the sudden cold that had come up.

As the group started walking briskly back to house an uncomfortable silence fell. A mist rolled in from seemingly nowhere. 

"Well, well look at what they left alone." came a voice out of the gloom. 

Trel pulled out her wand since she was the only one to bring it. "Lumos" she yelled bringing light to the end of her wand.

The light that was emitted was just enough to illuminate the demonic face of Marilyn Manson, who was standing there before them.

"And he use to be so cute as the youngest son on the Brady Bunch" said Jason as he looked at the figure that had been hiding in the dark.

Manson smiled at the joke , showing the two enlarged eye teeth. "I played that role before I knew I was a wizard" he said evilly.

"Oh so that's how you get people to listen to your music , you bewitch them" laughed Amy.

"I'd be careful little witchling , especially since you are un armed." At this the group realized how vulnerable they were at this time. "For 'exchange students' you sure have a lot to learn about the wizarding world." Manson pointed out.

"Well I'm not 'impedimenta'" shouted Trel , freezing Manson in his tracks.

"How'd you learn how to do that" asked Amy

"No time , just run" shouted Matt to the group.

The group ran out of the mist and the last two blocks to the place they had called home , coming face to face with Dumbledore , Sirius and Lupin outside.

"Where have you been , I sent you home over an hour ago" stated Lupin.

Huffing and puffing Jason replies "Big ... scary ... Manson"

Savanna , slapping Jason "Knock it off "

Matt , taking over. "We ran into Manson about two blocks back , but for that to have been an hour it only felt like ten minutes ago"

~~~~~oO(@)Oo~~~~~

Happy holiday season for my home to yours. Next update hopefully before the new year. No guarantees. please return all packages to the service desk with receipts. Thank you for shopping at the Ritz Banchy. 


	8. Last Night

Well The year has begun and with prompting from Trel we are up to chapter #8. The story will progress much faster now so thank you for staying with me. through out the whole ordeal of getting you guys to school. This story can also be found at http://gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com/

Last night

Ch. 8

Aug. 31st

The last week of holidays went by quickly for the group and the weekend came a went with a last minute brush up on the Wizarding world. Matt was already to be captain of the Qiddich Team. Everyone got a chance to read all of the Harry Potter books. The last night they packed up their trunks and went downstairs for a cup of hot chocolate before bed.

What they found instead was all four of their teachers. Lupin, Hagrid, Sirius, plus Dumbeldore sitting at the table talking with what looked to be beer in front of them. 

"In celebration of your achievements I've decided I would get everyone some butter beer from the Three broomsticks. Now sit down and have one." said Lupin. 

Everyone sat down and grabbed a bottle. Everyone was happy this night. Sirius was even smiling. 

Trel was thinking to herself that maybe he was just glad to get rid of them. She had practiced so hard that she could cast most spells in her sleep.

Amy and Savanna was at the head of the class (only because Trel wouldn't let on how much she knew) even Matt and Niki were where they were suppose to be. 

Dumbelodore wasn't looking as happy as he did a few minutes ago. Clearing his throat he began to speak. " It's been a pleasure meeting all of you. After tonight I wont be able to see much of you. You know the rules and what you're supose to do. Send an owl to anyone of us if you need to relay anything. Hagrid's cabin is on the grounds , go there if you run in to trouble."

What kind of trouble could they run into while they were in Hogwarts. 

Finishing off their Butter beer the group climbed the stairs to go to bed.

Coaches came around first thing in the morning , with no horses drawing them , to collect the six pilots up from their humble abode and take them to the school 


	9. First Lesson

It a double header.

Ch 9 

First Lesson

Sept 1st 

Well the group walked up the front steps dressed in their Gryphindor uniforms. No longer under the protection of Lupin and Sirius. Now the castle was taking on a whole new meaning. 

"Well this is it , we're going to school. Personally I've rather be 17 feet off the ground with metal surrounding me, then learning all the uses of frog spawn but that's just an opinion." Said Jason trying to lighten the mood of the group.

The team winced at the remember of being stuck here. Whereever here was, but had to agree that wands were a poor substitute to what they had come to know. 

At this McGonagall came out " Well come along this way, don't worry about your trunks they will be taken care of I assure you. Since you will be here by yourself for the rest of the morning and afternoon I will tell you the password for the fat Lady so you can get into your rooms. I suggest that you take that time in getting to know your way around castle. Times table will be handed out tomorrow at breakfast, so it would be wise not to be late. At supper tonight you will get to meet your classmate. Supper is at 7:00. this way now."

She lead the group to a portrait of a Fat Lady in a pink dress. Just like in the books. "This years password is pig 'n' snout" At these words the picture swung open to reveal a nice comfortable room with big comfy arm chairs.

"Grils rooms on the right , boys on the left. Your in fifth year so look at the doors they will say fifth years. So were you all in the same house in your last school?" asked McGonagall

"More like mansion ... " mumbled Jason

"Well not all schools can be castles now can they." said McGonagall looking at Jason

"Yes we were all in the same house." Said Matt glaring at Jason.

"Well off you go , I have stuff to do." With that McGonagall pushed them back out the doors as she swept down the hall.

"Did you have to get on her bad side the very first day." chastised Savanna when McGonagall was out of ear shot

"I did think she could hear me." said a very innocent looking Jason.

"Well we have work to do , everyone pair up with someone that has an owl Savanna and Jason, Amy and Trel, me and Niki. Everyone have their communicators? Good now take a pen a parchment with you." Stated Matt

"But Dumbeldre said that they wouldn't work." Said Amy.

"Yes I know but he could be wrong. Surly not all of our stuff is useless. Meet back here in an hour. To confirm what we fine out. Use your Owls to relay message if you have to. "

Matt sent them all off in different directions , after an hour of trial and error the dejected group regrouped inside the common room , most of them watching Matt pace back and forth mumbling to himself. "Nothing works ... how come nothing works?"

"Well why don't we go explore the castle , it might help take your mind off it Matt." said Trel.

Everyone thought this was a good idea. Matt came only because he was pulled along by Jason. 

"Maybe we could find the right frequency or a new energy source maybe that's the ticket. Now where could I find a new source." Mused Matt

"Hello Matt wakey wakey and anyone in there?" asked Jason.

"You read the books , the spells around this place prevent anyone from using stuff like that. Why don't you just give up." Said Amy 

"Well here's the Library guys." said Niki

"What do you mean the Library huh." said Matt looking around at his surrounding for what seem like the first time .   
"Shall we have a look." asked Niki

"Sure why not , we're suppose to be looking around." Said Trel

"Maybe we should hide in the invisible section and jump out at people." Suggested Jason

Savanna just looked at Jason making him the first one though the door that Niki had just opened. 

Entering the Library the six saw the witch that ran the Lirbery. She looked up and at them standing in the door way.

"You must be the exchange students I was told about. Look around but don't go in the restricted section. It's off limits." With that she went back to her work. The group looked around then went down to the great hall for lunch.

Entering the Great Hall the group saw six places sat at the Gryphindor table.

After enjoying a wonderful lunch the group explored much of the castle meat many of the ghosts that haunt it. 

Supper time had came all to quickly for them. They were sitting in there seats when everyone else came in from the train. 

"Oh man why couldn't we ride the train." whined Amy

"I have to wait for the sorting before I can eat again and your whining about not riding a red train." groaned Jason

Harry, Ron, Hermione came over and sat down across from them. 

"Hello, I'm Hermione, you must be the exchange students. What are your names?" asked Hermione. 

"How come you know they're exchange students?" asked Ron looking at Savanna.

"Well I'm a prefect we get told everything along with the head boys and Girls. If you two tried hard and applied yourself then you could be a prefects as well." Stated Hermione in a knowingly tone

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Harry" said Harry putting out his hand

"I'm Matt this is Savanna, Jason, Amy, Trel, and Niki." Said Matt as Harry shook everyone's hands , one at a time.

All the first year students came in and stood at the front. The Sorting Hat sang his song then sorted the new students into their houses. 

One boy with slick black hair stood out in Matt's mind. He keep looking at the group. Slythin house was called inches before it touched his head.

"The only other time I've seen it was when Malfoy was sorted." Stated Hermione in low tones. 

"Oh good , just what we needed , another one." grumble Ron. Sneaking a peek at Savanna.

After the first years took their seat and the noise died down. Dumbeldore stood up and began to speak. "I would like you to welcome the new first year students who have come here but also we have six exchange students that have come to learn as well. I know all of you will treat them with the upmost respect they deserve. Now for the announcements , first the forbidden forest is off limits to everyone and Mr Flinch would like me to remind all of you that magic should not be conducted in the hallways and that there is a list of forbidden things in his office. Now I will say a few words and we shall eat. Newie, twick, somdrat, downfie." With that he sat down and the food appeared.

"Cool lets eat , I'm starved and I haven't eaten since.... well since lunch." said Jason and he filled his plate.

"Humm someone who like eating as much as Ron." Mused Hermione 

"Oh be quite." said Ron going slightly pink as he looked at Savanna.

Supper finished off and dessert came and went. Dumbledore got up and spoke again "Can we please sing a school song before going up to bed. Everyone please pick their favorite tunes and sing the song." With a flick of his wand the words appear in front of him. 

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,   
Teach us something please,   
Whether we be old and bald,   
Or young with scabby knees,   
Our heads could do with filling,   
With some interesting stuff,   
For now they're bare and full of air,   
Dead flies and bits of fluff,   
So tech us things worth knowing,   
Bring back what we've forgot,   
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,   
And learn until out brains all rot._

After singing the song which was trailed off by the Weasely twins and Jason in a funeral dirge everyone started going off to bed with the Prefects leading the first years to their common rooms. In the hallway the group passed the dark hair boy again as he headed to his own common room. 

"I didn't catch that boys name. Did anyone else?" Asked Matt

"No sorry I wasn't paying that much attention to the sorting. I was to busy trying to make my stomach stop growling." stated Jason sleepily 

"Same here , well other than the stomach thing." said Trel.

"No , not me." answer Niki 

"Can't say I did" said Amy.

"I was to busy looking at... other things." said Savannna.

"I didn't either," said Ron coming up beside Savanna, "how about you Harry?"

"No but who cares , he's in Slythrin." stated Harry glancing back at the door way.

"Where is your friend Harry?" asked Amy walking beside Harry

"Oh Hermione had to lead the first years up to the common room." stated Harry "What year are you in?" 

"We're in Fifth year." Said Amy smiling.

"Oh so are we." said Harry

"Well isn't that funny." interjected Jason.

"So you finally made it here." said Hermione looking a little hurt about not being invited.

"Well we should go to bed so we not late tomorrow morning." stated Matt in a knowing tone.

As everyone went upstairs , the boys found that two more beds had been added to their room but it didn't look any smaller. The girls room had also been added to but just as much room remained. 

~~~~oO@Oo~~~~

Well I actually got it up. Here Is Ch 9 in the same night as Ch 8 not to bad. Hope you like it. From your favorite Tag Team. 


	10. Just the Beginning

Well I'm writing again even though I have not finished the game. That right I'm fighting the mind controlling video game call Disciples II. At Shadow Fox request. It has also hard meshing the two schedules together. 

Ch. 10

Just the beginning

Oct 31st

Nothing had happen since the one night during the summer, well except for school and homework and hanging with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. 

Savanna and Ron, and Any and Harry where developing a very close relationship , Trel had developed a repoir with Hermione as they were both missing their current others. Victor Krum decided not to come to Hogwarts because he would miss his family to much. 

With Hallowe'en fast approaching the initial pilots were reminiscing about a very memorable Hallowe'en past.

"Well why wouldn't you use a charming light show instead of going through all that trouble using special lights and using all that technical hardware?" asked Hermione.

The team paled at this slightly"Umm... ahh.... "said Savanna.

"It's good that they've learned to use muggle things , look at my brothers ... they learned to pick locks" said Ron.

"Besides I don't think I would go anywhere without my computer back in the ... muggle world" said Trel.

"True , I have one of those" said Hermione. "It was a birthday gift for passing Grade 6 from my parents , who are both Dentists"

"Does that make it a passing present or an actual Birthday present? "said Jason.

"Well my Birthday is in September so in August before my Birthday after passing Grade 6 I received it , so you could say it was both" stated Hermione.

Jason leans over to Savanna. "I wish my parents would buy me my own computer"

Savanna elbows Jason in the ribs.

Jason starts coughing loudly , Trel jumps back and yells "Hairball ... look out"

An owl flies in the window , it was pure black , carrying a mouse in it's beak with a message attached to his leg.

"Killer" yells Jason as he runs over and tries to hug his owl which promptly tries to bite him. Taking the message carefully from his leg , avoiding the talons. Killer got up , swooped through the room chasing all the cats then swooped out the window and was gone.

"What a cute owl you have" said Niki.

"What does the message say?" asked Mathew  
  
_Meet me in my cabin  
~ Hagrid_

"Umm , it's a reminder to go to the library to study from my mother" said Jason.

"It's Hallowe'en" said Ron.

"That's probably why she is reminding me" said Jason as he crumpled the note and tossed it in the fireplace.

"That sounds like a good idea" said Hermione. "The feast doesn't start for another couple of hours."

"Good , you go study and I'll go find something else to do" said Jason , looking very meaningfully at Matt.

"Why don't we go for a walk then ?" suggested Niki.

"Sure , why don't we all go for a walk?" said Harry.

Matt looked at Amy and Savanna , Savanna catching on quicker then Amy."Well why don't you two stay here with us , Trel can go with Hermione ."

"I think I'll go for a walk with the boys" said Niki.

Ron looked at Harry , Harry just shrugged , not sure what just happened but the idea of being alone with Amy seemed like a good idea. Well as alone as one could be in the common room. Ron was thinking along the same lines for Savanna. Trel grabbed Hermione by the arm and whisked her out of the room , down to the library for her own evil purposes. Niki , Matt and Jason quickly hurried to Hagrids cabin. On the way down they could see someone darting into the forest.

"Who's that?" asked Jason

They could hear someone running just inside the tree line. The three pulled out their wands and said luminous.  
  
The small glow that their wands gave off could not penetrate the darkness of the forest.

"Well this is kind of pointless during the day" said Niki.

"Show yourself" said Matt.

Hagrid , hearing them talking outside open the door and said, "Come in, come in."

Entering they found Dumbledore sitting at Hagrids kitchen table. "Who were you talking to?: asked Hagrid.

"We saw someone running into the forest" said Matt.

"This is news indeed" said Dumbledore. "Were are the rest of you?"

"They stayed behind with the other three." said Matt. 

"Well that nice. It such a surprised that you three decided to pay a visit to Hagrid when I'm here." It been nice seeing you but I have to be going." with that Dumbledore got up from the table and made his way to the door.

When the door shut the three turned to Hagrid.

"Would you like some tea. I'll just put the kettle on." said Hagrid

"So what have you been up to Hagrid?" asked Niki causally

"Well I've been grow pumpkin for tonight. They are bigger then last years." gleamed Hagrid.

"I can hardly wait. I love Hallowe'en" said Jason

Matt started walking around the cabin looking out the windows trying to see if he could see who was out there. Shaking his head. everyone breathed a sigh of relief 

"So is there anything you want to talk about?" asked Matt

"Yeah as a matter of fact there is something." said Hagrid taking the kettle off the fire.

"Boy is it warm in here or what?" asked Jason 

Hagrid put a tea cup in front of everyone then sat himself down once again. 

Passing a letter to Matt Hagrid when on to say "Could you tell Harry to come see me. I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. I know that it hard with Quidditch practices starting and homework.."

"Not to mention girlfriend.." mutter Jason

"Sorry, what was that. I didn't hear ya." said Hagrid 

"Oh nothing important." replied Jason trying not to snicker.

"We'll give him the message." said Niki giving Jason a dirty look.

"Well we got to be getting back wouldn't want to be late for the banquet." Said Matt as he stood up, walked over to the fire and throw out the letter, now that he had finished reading the letter.

"Oh ok then we'll catch you later them Hagrid." said Jason.

"Yes , bye Hagrid , we'll catch you later" said Niki.

"Thank you for the tea Hagrid" Matt said as he opened the door , letting the others pass in front of him.

Closing the door behind them the three walk silently back to the castle , entering the castle they found a classroom that was empty   
  
"Well what did the letter say." Asked Niki cautiously. 

"It said that we should be careful because tonight is a full moon and Hallowe'en , maybe Amy or Trel will know what that is suppose to mean. " said Matt looking very thoughtful. 

"Are you sure that was it. There wasn't any more?" asked Jason, "Man we went through all that trouble for that."

"Umm..." was the response from Matt

"Well I know that profession Lupin transform into a werewolf during a full moon , maybe it's something like that." added Niki , paying no attention to the other two. 

"Well we should get back up stairs." said Matt ending the conversation and discussion.

As the small group walked back up stairs Niki had a thought. "Hay guys , I'll catch you later. I'm going to the library , see you went we get back."

"Ok Niki see ya" said Jason

Niki walked over to the Library to find Trel and Hermione because that's where they were suppose to be. After only about a minute she found not only Trel and Hermione but the dark haired boy as well. He was watching the girls from behind a bookshelf. 

"Aren't Dragons fascinating." said Niki over the first year's shoulder.

"Uh ... what ... oh yeah." said the dark haired boy , picking up a book and looking at it. "I need it for a project I'm working on. " with that he turned around and walked away.

Walking over to the two at the table. "So what were you two talking about?" asked Niki.

"Oh hi Niki , nothing much , Hermione was just showing me a spell that would change someone's hair color , unfortunately it doesn't last long , only about three days" answered Trel.

"Why do you ask?" questioned Hermione.

"Oh just cause the dark haired boy that Matt saw at the sorting was listening to you from behind the book shelf." replied Niki. "So what do you have to do for the spell ... well , we really should be getting back because the feast is about to start" 

Rising from the table Trel tells Niki how to change someone's hair color as they make their way back to the room. "That's easy , it's a simple spell cast on their shampoo stating the color that you want at the end of the incantation"

"Yeah ... that sounds really simple" said Niki with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hey we could use this for Hallowe'en" said Trel rubbing her hands together.

"Well we don't have time before the banquet unfortunately." stated Hermione 

"Hey , here comes everyone now" commented Trel.

The three stood where they were and waited for the other 6 to join them. "Look'it , we found them easily enough" said Jason. "Ready for some fun?"

The group made their way down to the great hall , when they entered they saw 4 giant Jack-O-lanterns all carved with a very scary face. Bats hung from the ceiling , and the Hogwart's Ghosts having the pleasure of trying to set the right mood.

Dinner was absolutely delectable. Jason stuffed himself so full that he could barely walk and then dessert came. Nearing the end of dessert Trel excused herself from the table under the pretense that she needed to use the ladies room.

Trel quickly made her way upstairs and right into the boys dorm. Finding Jason's stuff was not a problem , his trunk was no longer neatly packed. Quickly finding his Shampoo and soap , waiving her wand in just the right way repeating the incantation that they had found earlier and stated 'orange' on the shampoo and 'black' on the soap.

"Well it works on hair , I wonder if it will work on skin" she said leaving the room. 

Quickly walking downstairs and heading back to the dining hall she could hear two people talking , moving closer so she could actually hear the conversation she could hear Draco Malfoy talking to someone unknown. "So it's all set then , this will get that blasted big dumb Owf" Draco said with a laugh.

It sounded like they were leaving the room so Trel hid behind a suit of armor. Draco and the dark haired boy walked out of the classroom. Draco looked very happy and the dark haired boy had no expression on his face , reminding Trel a lot of Matt , and of someone else.

Trel returned to the table just in time for everyone to be getting up so they could return to their rooms.

"What took you so long?" asked Niki. "We went to the bathroom but couldn't find you"

"Not now , there's more important things" she whispered back , looking around. "I just heard Draco and that dark haired boy planning to do something to ... "

Everyone turned to see Draco approaching the group with Crab , Goyle and the dark haired boy. "Oh look , it's the looser gang , it's nice to see you found more people with no parents"

Niki , trying to hold back both Amy and Trel "Is there anything you want , or are you just wasting air?"

"What mug-blood , why don't you just let your friends go , if they do anything I'd just have them expelled , and as for you Potter , do you have to have females stand up and fight for you , so did you pay for these friends Potter , obviously Weasley didn't ... with no money"

"I'd watch your step Malfoy , after all I am a Prefect" contorted Hermione , glaring at him.

"Well lets go boys , her being a Prefect just shows how little self respect this school has left" sneered Draco , this time it was Matt and Harry holding back Jason and Ron.

"Is there a problem?" asked Professor McGonnogall , coming closer to the table.

"No , no problem here" said Hermione as Malfoy kept walking.

""Well I hope you children are not still squabbling" she said as she swept past the group.

"One of these days I'm going to get him" said Ron.

"Not if I get him first" said Trel , and Jason , and Amy , and Harry all at the same time.

"Now what were you saying about Draco and the dark haired boy" asked Matt as they headed up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Oh yeah , them ... they're planning on doing something at Hagrid's , I think ... know anyone else that they'd describe as a big dumb Owf?" growled Trel , still fuming after the last confrontation.

"Are you serious , how do you know?" asked Ron.

"Cause I overheard them while I was hiding behind some old armor in the hallway" retorted Trel.

"So that's why you weren't in the bathroom" said Amy.

"Oh yeah ... bathroom , I knew I forgot something" she laughed as she left the group.

Later on , upstairs in the room.

"So what exactly are they going to do to Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"I'm not exactly sure , but it seemed everything that they needed was already in place" replied Trel.

"You were gone that long and you still don't know what they were doing?" interrogated Savanna.

Trel just glares at Savanna.

"So what are we gonna do about it ?" says Jason. "That little twerp is not getting away with this"

"Do you guys remember the duel , what did Draco try to do to us?" reminded Hermione.

"She acts like we asked her to come" quipped Ron , leaning over towards Harry.

"Yes , I remember" said Harry.

"Yeah but ... we saw someone over by Hagrids when we went down" said Niki.

"Who was it?" said Harry.

"We don't know , they ran into the forest before we could get a good look at them" said Matt.

"Yeah I was just thinking Hermione , your a Prefect right?" stated Trel.

"Yeah" replied Hermione , trying to figure out what her point was.

"You can do some things that regular students like us couldn't ... right?"

"Yeah so ..." she still had not caught on to what Trel's point was.

Amy chimed in , picking up Trel's thought. "You can be out after dark"

"Oh yeah" said Savanna "You can like ... go out side and like ... not get into trouble"

"Sure , and she could also bust people" added Jason.

"Ah ... yeah , like students out of bed , after dark , outside ..."said Matt.

"Especially going after a teacher" said Harry.

"I wonder if we could get the little rat expelled" said Ron.

"And you could likely excuse some people for helping you catch these criminals in the act" suggested Trel.

"There's only one flaw with your plan guys , I can only be accountable for me , anyone else caught out of bed after hours that is not a Prefect or a Head boy or girl could be up for detention or worse ... expulsion" 

"Who says they need to see us , we can hide real good" said Jason.

"We're to big of a group , some of us would have to stay here" interjected Matt. "No offence Harry and Ron but you two have a record as far as I can tell , you should stay here"

"No way , Hagrid is our friend too you know" said Ron.

"But we have no record and I think Amy and I would be staying back" said Savanna. "Isn't that right Amy."

"Oh yeah we would. That would only leave 4 missing not including Hermione and you could said that the rest were in the dorm the whole time. Don't worry about us we can hide very well. Beside if this does back fire you two wont be there." Explain Amy

"Beside Ron your brother have shown me some helpful umm... tips on how t get around Filch and Ms Norris not to mention how to get out of the castle. All though all of those ways lead to Hogsmead." helped Jason

"We're not relying on Jason are we." said Trel with a groan.

"Well I guess that just this once we could." Said Matt "He does have his uses you know."

"Hey thanks Matt that meant a lot." sniffed Jason going into a full blown crying fit.

"Well some." said Matt amending his last statement. 

"I don't feel right about staying behind. We could leave in small groups and Ron and I have own way of hiding." said Harry.

"Well we can't do anything now , everyone is still up" said Matt "We'll have to wait till everyone goes to sleep"

"We could just send an Owl to Hagrid telling him that something is a foot and that he is the target." suggested Hermione "That way no one has to be out of bed."

"Where's the fun in that , we can handle this ourselves" said Jason.

"I hate to say it but Hagrid is to soft , I don't think he'd take it seriously enough until it was to late Hermione" said Harry.

"You do have a point , I don't like the idea of you guys being out of bed" she lectured.

"I think that Prefect's badge has gone to your head" jabbed Ron.

Slowly everyone started drifting off to their rooms since the next day was Saturday , the group sat discussing what they were going to do till a plan was formulated. All 9 would be going out or so everyone thought , Trel had ideas of her own on how to make Harry and Ron stay safe , unfortunately she wasn't the only one with the same idea , all taken from the first book.

~~~~oO{@}Oo~~~~

Well that takes cares of two of them. Now on to the spooky night ahead for all. whoooooooo. (Enter the Twilight Zone music.) Hope you like it. Sorry it took me so long. Now I have cheats so the game is moving along nicely. This Chapter got so big that we had to break it down into two parts and rename it. Next part update unknown.   
Catch yeah on the other side. Even my ending is getting to big. 


	11. Spooky Night Continue

Sorry about not getting this up sooner, I been having a hard time getting things done. 

Spooky night continue

Oct 31st

Ch 11

When everyone else finally went to bed, the group quickly got ready to go out 

"Ok now how are we going to get out?" asked Harry, "I know how Ron and I are getting there".

"Don't worry about Trel and I, I got a way out", Said Niki.

"Yah so do I," said Matt looking over at Jason. 

"Well I don't think that you and Ron should go," said Amy with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry we will be fine." Replied Ron. 

A that very moment six wands came up and shouted "petrificus totalus" the two boys were hit so hard by the full body bind curse that they were know unconscious.

"Ok Matt a Jason well meet you out side. You take the boys back to their beds", Said Niki taking charge for once. Getting odd looks from everyone even Trel.

Heading back to their rooms Amy and Savanna were staying behind so they could say that everyone was accounted for. Niki quickly went over to her trunk ad throw back the lid dig to the bottom bring out a totally black outfit, and a grappling hook with 500 ft of light weight nylon rope attached to it.

"Well let's go." Said Niki

"Where did you get that stuff from", blurted out Trel in astonishment.

"From the bags we travel with." Replied Niki off handily as she moved over to one of the windows in the bedroom. 

Hooking the hook from one of the windows and repelling down the side of the castle have to drop the last couple of feet. Then moving into the shadows while waiting for Trel.

"Just be careful out there a Trel, I don't want to tell him what happen." Said Amy

"What trouble could this possible be we are just getting back at a little punk." Laughed Trel 

"Well just watch your back we wont be here to help you out if you guys get into anything" said Savanna

"Would you two just relax a bit very thing will be just fine, I just sorry your going to be missing all the fun." Said Trel. "Well if you're that worry give us a hour and an half the come fine us if you want to."

"Ok then we will." Said Amy who like Savanna could shake the feeling of dread that some how had crept into the room.

"I got to go, Niki waiting at the bottom for me. Oh and don't worry we'll be fine." Said Trel as she climbed out the window and started repelling down the side of the wall just as Niki had done.

The boys started out of the castle trying to avoid Filch, Ms Norris, the head boys and girls, Perfects, and the hogwarts ghost. It took them 20 minutes to get outside. 

"Few I thought we were goners for sure a few times. They're got to be and easier way of doing this." Said Jason as they round the castle wall. 

"Hmm". Was all Jason got as a reply.

"What took you so long." Came Niki voice from the shadows. 

"Hey Niki where are you I can't see you." Said Jason

One of the shadows detached themselves from the others on the wall as it walked up to the boys.

"Wow I never know you could do that." State Jason.

Matt was going have to file that for future use. 

"Ninjutsu the art of being a Ninja." lectured Niki but they could still hear the smile in her voice "Ninja vanish."

"How did you get out here so fast and were is Trel?" Asked Matt.

"Well we repelled out a window and I left her up a head with some binoculars to keep an eye on Hagrid's while I went back to see where you two were."

"That's good so now all we have to do is fine them, and bust them, sounds like a piece of cake," said Jason

"Well we only have about an hour left until Amy and Savanna come and find us," retorted Niki

"What do you mean about an hour. I thought we agree they would be staying back this time," said Matt looking at Niki.

"They are really worried for some reason or that a least what Trel told me", shrugged Niki

"Shhh. Be quite someone is out there." whispers Trel as the three of them come up to where she was lying down watching Hagrid though the binoculars.

"Who out there Trel?" asked Matt

"I'm not sure, I think it's that dark hair boy. I haven't seen that weasel Malfoy yet though. 

"Watch! That the little rat doesn't show his ugly face so the newbie gets to down all by himself. Man he make me so mad," fumed Jason.

"I would love to break his arm or worst," said Trel. "Wait I see someone else…It's …Hermione. Oh man she got him. Well that was no fun she didn't need us at all."

"Hmm. Probably for the best," said Matt 

"I want some action and it all over. This sucks." Complained Trel.

"Well we better be getting back." Said an unhappy Niki.

Jason gets up and turns around kicking at some grass "Oh man, over before it starts. It been forever since the last time we seen any action I hate this." Turning back towards the group all Jason could see was fog. All the others a far as he could tell were gone. This was not good, definitely not good.

Upstairs the two girls where pacing back and forth.

"They have ten minutes then we go after them," said Amy to no one.

"I'm not giving them that long lets go now. If they haven't or have ran into then 10 minutes isn't going to mean anything. Beside if they hadn't ran into trouble the they would have been back by now wouldn't they," said Savanna as she grabbed the rope swung her legs over and started down towards the ground with Amy not that far behind her. 

Landing on the ground Amy and Savanna looked around to see if they could see the rest of the group. The night was clear but there was no sign of them.

"Lets go check by Hagrid's cabin that where they were suppose to be anyway." Suggested Amy

"Yah that about the only thing that we can do. Come on." Answered Savanna

The two of them started towards Hagrid. Nothing looked amiss but they just couldn't help feel that something was wrong. 

"Psst over here." Came a voice from there right near the woods.
    
    "Who's there. If that you Jason trying to scare us it not working." Said Savanna as she walked over to where the voice was coming from. She could she anything so she turned back to Amy. All she found was herself lost in a thick fog. How is it that she didn't see the fog as she walked into it. Now what was she going to do?
    Out side the barrier Amy watched as Savanna slowly walked over to where the voice was coming from. As she watched Savanna simmer then vanished from sight _Oh great _she thought n_ow what do I do_. Amy only took about a second to decide that going in there was a bad idea. Getting a teacher worst idea. However there was always Lupin and Sirius. That would be the best course of action. Tuned and ran back to the rope climbed up into the room called her owl. Scribbled a note and waited for the owl showed up. A few minutes later an owl swooped into the room she quickly attached the note and when back out side to wait.
    On the inside of the barrier the rest of group wonder around looking for each other. Trel tried standing still but the ground under her seemed to move for her. Niki tried listening for sounds but she couldn't hear anything. It was like there was no sound. Jason tried calling but his voice kept bouncing back at him. Matt tried walking in the same direction I hopes that he would walk out the other side. Gave up after walking for about two hours.
    "So are we having fun yet my pretties," said an all too familiar voice. Everyone in the mist could hear this.
    "Oh it you again. Decide that you couldn't take us on so you had to trap us. Your nothing but a coward you know that", insulted Trel.
    "Don't worry you'll get see lots of me and I owe you one." The voice taunted her.
    This was frustrated how could get them out of this. If only she could get him to put them together.
    "Missing your friends how about a game. All you have to do is fine each other." Was what everyone heard.
    "What kind of game?" asked Matt
    "A maze. Only a simple maze." Trailed off the voice.
    "Find by me," said Jason you only wanted to ring this guy neck.
    "Well that will do."
    The fog swirled around they could see lights blending into the fog. It was enough to anyone sick then it stopped, and everything went still. It was pitch black. Sound had gone back to normal though. That was something because now they couldn't see anything around them.
    "Oh sorry here let me add a little light on the subject." The voice said as the lights came on.
    Everyone could hear Trel screaming at the top of her lungs.
    Outside Amy walked up to the wall and placed her hands on it. It shimmer slightly but nothing happen she took a step away she had a problem stay out here and wait or go in and try and help or at least go through what they we're going through so they would be together.
    Taking a deep breath she jumped though. Just as the lights came on. All she could see was stone walls and hear Trel screaming. She had to get to her. Walking quickly down the walkway she soon found herself lost I the maze that seen to shift every so often. Trel ha stopped screaming but she didn't take that as a good sign.
    Matt was doing the same thing as Amy; he had to get to Trel. If he ever got out of this he was going to kill this guy. Even if it went against everything he ever believed this guy was going to die. At least Amy and Savanna were not here so he only had the four of them. Niki skills could come I handy right now. Maybe he thought he only got three of them that would be an advantage.
    Savanna was thankful the she had learned point me with the wand then she would always be heading north. That where Trel was lasted heard. A hand came out of no where and grabbed her around her mouth. "Shhh Savanna it only me." Savanna let a sigh it was only Niki hiding in the shadow.
    "Sorry but you were looking down at your wand an not where you going I didn't want you to scream to. Everyone will probably be heading to Trel I don't want them to change direction for no reason." Explained Niki
    "Have you found anyone else?" Asked Savanna
    Shaking her head "no I haven't but I think he having fun." Pointing up at nothing in particular.
    "I couldn't agree more let's go find the others." As she started down the path. Niki was about to follow then the maze shifted again and Savanna and herself were separated again. This wasn't going well. They weren't meant to win the game. How long was it going to be before the game master got board and the game got more deadly?
    Lupin, Sirius, and Dumbledore were in Dumbledore office when the owl arrived.
    "Oh what this Cornelius Fudge wants something this late at night," said Dumbledore as he open the window and let the owl in. The owl swooped over to Lupin and dropped the letter into his lap and started hopping from one foot to another.
    "Hmm not from Fudge now who wrote you Lupin?" asked Dumbledore as he sat back down.
    "It from the group they're in trouble something has happen to them outside. It looks like Amy sent this before she went to help them", Said Lupin jumping to feet.
    "At least one of them had enough scents to write to us" add Sirius.
    "Well lets going see what has happen, and I fear the worst has come to pass." Interjected Dumbledore as they started out of the office and as quickly out side before something horrible happens.
    "Jason tried climbing the wall to just go over them but they were slick and slippery. "Oh great you can't even cheat. I'm liking this guy less and less every minute that goes by."
    Trel was sitting in a corner afraid to move because all she could see was snakes as lots of them. The voice ha told her they would move any lose if she stop screaming ad didn't move. When she got out of this she was going to murder that guy. She can't leave because of him and now snake this was too much. She could move to find the others so the others had to fine her. When the lights first came on and she had seen the snake all she could do was scream. The scream made them coming loser in the act of tiring to back up she had dropped her wand and now it was covered with snake. What more could go wrong.
    With in a blink of an eye the walls came down and everyone could see each other. It was still nighttime outside and they were still outside the castle all though a lot closer to the Forbidden Forest. Now Lupin, Sirius, and Dumbledore were there to.
    Trel grabbed her wand and stood up. It had just gotten worst the little poodle had just save her life.
    "Our you fine or should I send for MsPomfrey?" Asked Dumbledore.
    "Well I'm fine", said Jason looking around at the rest of the team.
    All of them were nodding their heads.
    "What was that?" Asked Trel
    "It was an illusion and very real looking one at that but it was still an illusion never the less" replied Dumbledore.
    "You should go back to rooms while we look around," said Lupin
    On one wanted to argue so they all turned around and left. All of them climbing back into the windows the boys quickly went though and to their own rooms. Niki put everything back into her trunk. It was going to be another very memorial hollowe'en.
    Savanna finally asked, "Trel what made you scream like that?"
    "Well it what I saw. I don't want to talk about." Trel answers as she climbed into.
    It wasn't long until all of them were a sleep.
    The next morning Harry and Ron had gotten over being knocked out they were eager to hear what had happen last night. They where sorry to find out that Hermione had done it all by herself, but were cheered a little when they found out that Snape had given him detention. The group left out what ha happen after that.
    "Isn't that just like Malfoy. To let someone take the blame," said Ron in disgust.
    That when Niki notice that Jason was late for breakfast. "Hey Matt were Jason?" asked Niki
    "He had to go to the hospital wing." Was the only thing that Matt said as he eat his toast.
    "Why did he get hurt last night?" question Savanna
    "Nope." Was the one word answer she received.
    Just then Jason came into the dinning room bright orange and black. Everyone who could see him started laughing. Coming up behind Trel he whispered in her ear. "If this was you. Which I think it was. This means war."
    "Bring it on" was all she said as she smiled widely at him.
    ~~~~oO@Oo~~~~
    Sorry I haven't been around I've had some personal problems that I've been dealing with. Will I hope you like! I left the fate of this chapter up dice rolls. To bad my dice likes the group. Mawwhahaha 


End file.
